<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas with the Lecter-Grahams by muItifandomjess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576968">Christmas with the Lecter-Grahams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess'>muItifandomjess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, all fluff no plot, allusions to Hannibal, the red sweater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muItifandomjess/pseuds/muItifandomjess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Jean spend the holidays with Hannibal and Will, and fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Joe Connor, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas with the Lecter-Grahams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A #LeJoeNation gift for Ace! Happy holidays and I hope you enjoy. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joe awakes on Christmas morning in a strange bed, but with familiar company. He is wrapped in the warmth of Jean's arms, Jean's chin resting on his head and his breath rustling his hair. Joe smiles and nestles closer, his lips brushing Jean's collarbone. Jean gives a sleepy hum and Joe knows he's awake too, but neither of them move, both of them enjoying the peace of their quiet little circle of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Joe hears the telltale sounds of cutlery clinking downstairs, and he knows what woke him. He pulls back to see Jean returning his bemused look with amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they up to?" he asks, and Jean chuckles, leaning in to brush his lips to Joe's forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Making something delicious, no doubt," he says. "It's a good thing you're not vegetarian."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never," Joe says with a smirk and Jean laughs, helpless with happiness as he pulls him close. As their lips meet and their tongues tangle together, Joe knows it will be a while yet before they make their way downstairs. He also knows they are in no hurry: they have all the time in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A while later they head downstairs, both of them still rumpled and in their pajamas. Joe nervously attempts to flatten his hair and Jean smiles, leaning in to kiss his temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll be fine," he promises, and indeed they find Hannibal and Will in much a similar state, Hannibal in a soft blue robe and Will wearing a red sweater over his pajamas. Both of them seem lost in their own little world as they tend to the skillets on the stove, and Joe feels a spark of recognition when he sees the warmth in their eyes as they look at each other. Suddenly he feels sure that as intimidating as they might appear, Hannibal and Will are also two people who have found their person, just like himself and Jean, and he finds himself instantly more at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Jean sees this and raises his eyebrow, as clear an "I told you so" as Joe has ever seen. He shakes his head, a laugh breaking free, and it is then that their hosts take note of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Will says, and Joe returns his smile as Jean leans over to study the skillets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that bacon?" he asks, "good morning indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Specially sourced bacon, no less," Will confirms, "my husband likes to take a personal interest in the matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He winks at Hannibal and the other man nods, his arm settling around Will's waist. "And now we both do," he says with a smile. "Let us sit and enjoy - breakfast is the most important meal of the day, of course, even on Christmas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes, bacon, and an egg scramble to start the day," Hannibal says, pointing out each dish as it is served. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are all seated at the table and once again, it is proving less awkward than Joe had imagined. He and Jean sit with their legs touching under the table, a solid, comforting presence. They are each other's anchor, as they always have been. Their fingers brush as Jean hands him the salt, and Joe ducks his head to hide his blush, catching Jean's smile out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels himself relaxing more with each passing minute, and he knows this is what Jean hoped for: for him to feel comfortable with his friends. As the day goes on, Joe has to admit Jean knows what he's about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I mention this was the first meal we shared together?" Hannibal says, "I showed up at his door with coffee and a protein scramble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I refuse?" Will laughs, nudging him playfully. "I told him I didn't find him that interesting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now we're here," Hannibal says, tangling their fingers together. They look at each other for a moment, silent but soulful, and Joe glances away, feeling as though he's intruding on a private moment. Their love shines through in everything they do, and Joe can't help wondering if he and Jean look the same to outside eyes. He has a feeling they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when the dishes have been cleared away and the presents have been opened, Joe finds Jean lounging on the couch, a mug of steaming hot chocolate in hand as he reads from their much loved copy of the Iliad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean smiles when he sees him there and opens his arms in invitation. "Come and sit with me a while," he offers, and Joe settles down between Jean's legs, resting against his firm back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean sets the book to the side and wraps his arms around Joe's waist, nuzzling against his neck, his lips warm on his skin. Joe sighs in contentment and covers Jean's hands with his own, a moan escaping him as Jean's teeth nip teasingly at his collarbone. He feels Jean's lips curve against his skin before he pulls back with a last brush of his lips to Joe's curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe pulls a blanket over them and sinks into Jean's embrace, his eyes slipping closed as they sit together in companionable silence. In the distance, they can hear the sounds of Hannibal and Will talking softly, and their presence is also a comfort. Joe feels they have found a certain kinship in each other, and he knows Jean was right in bringing them here for the holidays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you thinking?" Jean murmurs, and Joe opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm thinking that you were right. It's been nice, coming here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are more alike than you might think," Jean tells him, "I am glad you agree."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe smiles, cupping Jean's face with a hand. "Merry Christmas," he says, leaning in for a kiss, slow and sweet and full of promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merry Christmas, love," Jean replies with warmth in his eyes. As Joe returns his gaze, he knows they will have many more happy Christmases together, and he can't wait to see what the future will bring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E N D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>